


They Can't Hurt You

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Halloween specialA ghost has taken up residence in your cabin and on Halloween of all nights...
Kudos: 1





	They Can't Hurt You

The hardboard creaked again like someone was walking around upstairs. Sometimes there would be the sound of someone moving around up there, pushing something along the floor, other times you could hear the sounds of footsteps walking towards west, and only towards west, never back again. That’s what’s going on right now, the sound of the heavy footsteps echoing over her head, over and over again. 

Now this in itself was scary enough, seeing she was alone in the cabin, but even scarier when the cabin only had one floor. She looked up at the roof again, her heart sinking in her chest. The ceiling looked as it always had, but now it sounded just as it did at home. By driving out here in the middle of the day she had hoped that the sounds would stay at home for the night, as she knew they would be at its worst tonight. It was always bad on Halloween. 

She had called Dean, to no such luck as he hadn’t picked up his phone in days. There was nothing to be afraid of, she knew that, but with the thoughts of what happened last year, she didn’t believe what Sam had told her a month earlier. 

«They can’t hurt you.» 

Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and with weary eyes, she looked up into the ceiling again, her eyes fearful of what she might see up there, but she let out a relieved sigh as there was nothing. She closed her eyes, keeping her face turned upwards as she let her muscles relax. Content with the silence for once, she lowered her eyes to the room, only to freeze at the sight in front of her. The shadow was tall, much taller than last year. The mass of the shadow itself seemed to be pulsating as if the surface was alive. Small streams of smoke coming from the edges and crawled around its feet. 

«What do you want?» She spoke with a shaky but loud voice. The shadow didn’t answer as it just slowly approached her. She quickly got up from the couch backing off into the corner of the room where her phone was charging. Quickly, with fumbling hands she opened her phone, as she kept looking over her shoulder at the approaching shadow, luckily it was walking slowly. She found the number she was looking for, quickly trying to call it yet again. 

«Come on, pick up pick up pick up.» She whispered as the tears began to flow down her cheeks once more. 

«Hi.»

«Dean!“ 

«This is Dean’s phone, if this is an urgent call, Sam, I’m sure you have the number, if not leave a message.» 

«Shit.» She cursed under her breath as she raised her hand to throw the phone away in anger, but just as she was about to she felt cold fingers wrap around her wrist. Hard. 

The phone slipped out of her fingers, landing with a loud thud on the floor, she looked at it as it fell, not daring to turn her head to look behind her, although she knew she had to. The hand tugged her backwards, throwing her against the wall hard. Her body ached as she felt her head spinning because of the impact from the wall. 

«What do you want?» She whispered again in fright as he stood over her, now becoming more blurry than he had been. 

«HEY! BASTARD!» A man’s voice shouted from behind the shadow before a loud shooting sound echoed in the room. Above her something white hit the shadow, making it resolve into nothing but thin air. 

«Y/n?! Are you okay?» Suddenly Dean was beside her with Sam on his tail, crouching down beside her with a worried look on their faces. 

«You came.» Her voice was weak as she spoke, her hand reaching up to cup Dean’s face. 

«Of course I would. With that many missed calls from you, something just had to be wrong.» He half-joked, but his face quickly fell serious again. 

«Come on.» He said as he picked her up from the floor, her body aching in protest. 

«And I thought you guys said this thing couldn’t hurt me.» She looked over at Sam, who suddenly looked very thoughtful. 

«So did we.»


End file.
